


Sick or is it Something more?

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: Servamp Problems [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Summary: Something is going on with Hugh and nobody knows what. Tetsu wants answers and he wants them right then and there. What’s wrong with the servamp of pride? Will they be able to fix it? And what does Lily know?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, new obsession for awhile. I will be able to continue my other stories but, this the first and probably only vampire anime that I will ever like. So, I will have a few drabbles going on about them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Servamp or any of the it’s characters. I only own the plot and ‘Blood Withdraw’.
> 
> NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

“Sick?” Mahiru asked, making sure that he’d heard the huge middle schooler correctly. “Hugh is?”

Tetsu nodded and everyone could see the concern and worry in his blue eyes. It was obvious how big of an impact Hugh had made on the quiet teen.

“Ah,” Kuro spoke up from his position on Mahiru’s head. “Has he been ‘feeding’?”

‘Feeding’ as in drinking blood. Mahiru knew Kuro said it like that for his sake, and he suddenly felt horribly spoiled to be getting scared and squeamish over things like that, just so his Servamp would use different words for him.

“I offered him some yesterday but,” Tetsu looked down, something akin to sadness dancing in his eyes. “He said, he wasn’t hungry… he’s been saying that for the past week now…”

Mahiru noticed the way Lily, Kuro and Hyde all snapped to attention at that statement. It was no secret that Hugh loved blood with basically every meal.

“Has he been eating anything?” Misono questioned the taller male. He was holding Lily’s hand without anyone noticing.  _ (A/N: They’re not dating, he’s just trying to comfort and calm down the gentle Lily.) _

“No.” Tetsu admitted. :He hasn’t eaten for weeks and now he’s not even coming out of the coffin.”

Mahiru felt slightly guilty for knowing what might be happening to the little vampire but, not saying anything in fear of being wrong. To his and everyone else’s surprise it was Kuro who spoke up next.

“Tetsu where is Old Child now?” the black kitten asked standing onto his four paws to look around the room briefly.

“I left the coffin back in his room.” The blonde said as the eldest Servamp jumped onto the floor and turned into his human form.

“Please show me where his room is.”

* * *

 

A few moments later, everyone was gathered around the rooms closed door of Hugh’s room. Mahiru watched as Kuro walked into the room with some hesitance. The minute the black lion was fully in the room, the door shut behind him with a loud slam. Everyone watched with bated breaths and different levels of concern. Mahiru knew that Kuro would be okay but, he still worried about the other. That was his partner and friend in there.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Kuro’s eyes adjusted relatively easily in the horribly dark room. His blood red eyes scanned the area for the small body of his first younger brother.Finally, they landed on a form in a corner of the room, he felt himself pale as he stared at his brother in shock.

The second eldest was huddled in the corner, sweating as he writhed back and forth restlessly, eyes clenched tightly. When the others eyes snapped open and landed on him, Kuro felt his body freeze lightly at the primal look in those blood red eyes so much like his own.

‘That’s not Hugh… That’s not even Old Child’s former self…’ He thought quickly moving back towards the door. Before he could get out, Hugh’s body attached itself to his neck and bit into the pale skin harshly, making him give a short yell of surprise and slight pain.

He scrambled to reach for the tiny vampire’s body sucking his blood viciously. When he finally managed to grab ahold of it, he threw it into the wall next to him where it laid unmoving for the time being. Feeling dizzy and tired, he rushed out of the room not wanting to risk another attack on his neck like that. The minute he was outside and the door was closed, he was sure he was out of energy when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body transformed into his black kitten form.

The usually unruly sleek black fur was matted with drying blood around the scruff and throat area. His small body began to free fall from the descent, luckily Mahiru caught his body before it hit the floor.

“Kuro?” Mahiru called as his partner fell unconscious in his arms. “Kuro!”

Tetsu frowned as he looked at Hugh’s big brother, injured and unconscious because of said small vampire. The blonde had had enough of whatever was going on.

“I’m going inside.” He stated firmly as he began to make his way towards the room. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The first thing Tetsu noticed once inside the room was,he could hear Hugh’s labored breathing. His blue eyes managed to scan the area once before the tiny body lunged at his neck from behind with a vicious hiss.

“Hugh!” He gasped as the other suckled at his neck gently. Tetsu’s large hand moved to gently pat the messy hair missing it’s hat. Gradually the suckling stopped and the Vampire simply sat there. Tetsu wasn’t sure how much the other took but, he was pretty sure it wasn’t too much, considering he didn’t pass out as Kuro did.

“Are you better now?” He asked gently, only to be shocked by the tears rolling down the child's blood covered face. “Hugh what’s wrong?”

The child passed out in Tetsu’s arms making the other call out his name in worry.

* * *

 

“What happened in there?!” Misono cried out when Tetsu came out with the vampire of pride’s body being held close in his arms.

“And, are you okay Tetsu?” Mahiru cried out in shock upon seeing the blood on Tetsu’s neck.

“Who can explain to me what’s going on with Hugh?” Tetsu said, voice rough with emotion and body shaking from suppressing them. “ _ Please _ … someone explain it to me…”

“I can but first,” Lily said looking down. “Let’s lay Hugh down and someone get a cold rag.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soon they were all seated in Tetsu’s room, the giant middle schooler sitting next to the unconscious Servamp, hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides. Mahiru sat next to Lily, petting the now bandaged and sleeping peacefully black kitten on his lap.

“Well Lily, please explain.” Misono stressed as gently as possible to his fragile servamp.

“The problem with Old Child is he’s fearing something.” Lily started looking at his lap. “Which in turn is making him go through blood withdraw.”

He looked down as if considering his next words greatly before he started speaking again, making sure to make direct eye contact with Tetsu.

“Blood withdrawal causes a more primal version of a servamp to come out.” the blond finally continued. “That side of a servamp will attack anything and everything with blood running through it. Hence the attack on Sleepy Ash.”

Tetsu looked at the sleeping black kitten a silent apology in his eye as he study the now small wound on the kitten’s neck and throat.

“The only way to fix this would be to feed him blood forcefully, thus breaking the strike or, going inside his head and fixing whatever fear it is that he’s harboring deep in his heart.” The butterfly finished quietly.

“I don’t want to force him.” Tetsu said softly looking up to meet Lily’s eyes. “How do I get inside his head?”

“First, write your name on some part of your body or you’ll never come back.” Mahiru intervened. “You’ll forget who you are and get lost in his mind.”

Soon, Tetsu’s name was scribbled on his arm and he was being told exact directions on what not to do once inside the small vampire's mind.

“Okay,” Tetsu said, feeling fully prepared. “I’ll bring Hugh back to normal, I promise.”

“I hope you can.” Lily murmured. “You’re the last hope before we have to use force and if that doesn’t work… he’ll have to be killed…”

Tetsu’s eyes lit up with determination as Lily gripped his forearms tightly, obviously not wanting to hurt his older brother but, possibly not having a choice made a tough decision run through his mind, dragging up unwanted memories.

* * *

 

Tetsu looked around in amazement. Being in Hugh’s head seemed unreal before but, now he was standing in his better halves head, looking at all the thoughts running rampant.

_ “What if it happens again…?” _

_ “What if I scare him off… or worse?” _

_ “What if I kill him…?” _

He recognized Hugh’s voice as the speaker of the thoughts running past him. Before he knew it, his legs were moving on their own and he was chasing after the voice of his partner.

“Hugh!” He cried, reaching forward to try and grab the small figure in front of him before everything melted into nothingness. “Old Child!”

He was met with more thoughts rushing towards him, and he felt himself flinch back from the raw emotion he felt from them.

**_“Help…”_ **

**_“Make it stop… I didn’t mean to…!”_ **

Hearing his partner in pain and despair sent his resolve to help him into overdrive. Hugh needed him and he needed his Eve then and now!

“Hugh! Where are you? Hugh!” He yelled. “Old Child!”

_ “Who's there?” _

_ “Why are you here?” _

**_“Save me!”_ **

**_“She died because of me!”_ **

**_“She’s dead!”_ **

_   
_ **_“Not coming back!”_ **

**_“Never!”_ **

**_“My fault!”_ **

_ “Can’t let it happen again!” _

Tetsu covered his ears, shaking violently at the haunting thoughts. His partner was this badly… and he never knew. What else didn’t he know about the childish vampire?

“I’m sorry Hugh…” He whispered.

“Never again…”

_ “People don’t like prideful people…” _

**_“To keep others away I’ll become… PRIDE!”_ **

“Stop it Hugh…” He whispered. “Please stop…”

_ “It hurts to know… I caused it…” _

_ “She died because of… me…” _

_ “Will Tetsu end up the same way because of me…?” _

_ “Have to get away…”  _

_ “Don’t want him to die as well…” _

_ “What if… he’s already gone?” _

_ “He was only 14!” _

**_“I’M A MONSTER!”_ **

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torture, Tetsu was finally able to pinpoint where Hugh’s real voice was coming from and slowly staggering to his feet, he followed the voice. Soon, he found himself standing in front of a plain white door. The door stood taller than any door he’d seen before. Even past the point of him being unable to see where it ended.

“He won’t let you in.” Startled, the blond turned around to see a young Hugh standing behind him. “He won’t let any of us in, so why would he let you in? What would make you so special?”

With a newfound determination, he lifted his hand but, decided to answer the child before knocking on the door.

“Because, I’m Sendagaya Tetsu.” He replied, handing coming down to knock on the door. “His friend, partner and Eve.”

The door flashed brightly, before opening with a black background fading into view from the plain white one he’s seen everywhere basically.Walking in with a new found confidence, he instantly heard more of Hugh’s thoughts and guilt.

_ “My fault…” _

**_“Dead. Dead. DEAD!”_ **

_ “Never see them again…” _

_ “Lonely… so Lonely…” _

_ “So cold… tired of being… all alone…” _

“Tell me I won’t be alone anymore!” The words flew straight from the real Hugh’s mouth faster than Tetsu thought possible. “I don’t wannabe alone anymore.”

Bending onto his knees, Tetsu pulled the tiny body closer to his own. He hugged Hugh tightly, feeling the tiny hands holding onto his short sleeved vest as the other buried his face into his broad chest.

“You’re never going to be alone again.” Tetsu whispered gently petting the mess of hair. “I promise. I’ll always be with you.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you…” Hugh murmured quietly. “I want you to be safe.”

“I know you won’t hurt me.” He reassured as the room around them shattered to his main landscape, a child’s version of Transylvania. “So, I’ll see you back outside, okay?”

Old Child nodded his head as Tetsu stood up and began to fade back to reality.

“See you soon partner.”

“Right. My great partner and friend.” And Hugh gave him the biggest most innocent smile he’d seen him make yet, making him give a small smile of his own back.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, here’s my first ever Servamp story. Hope you enjoyed it. If this one gets enough reviews I’ll continue with them. Leave a comment, follow/subscribe to me please!
> 
> Bye-Bii!


End file.
